


Twisted

by Chaosmoon75 (Chaosmoon)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmoon/pseuds/Chaosmoon75
Summary: Sometimes fate is inevitable. You rail against it, and yet it comes. Other times, you can slip past it like a thief in the night, taking what rightfully belongs to the nether realm. Cora isn't sure which camp she falls into, but at the moment, she really doesn't care. They say no good deed goes unpunished, but she's tired of seeing it happen. Perhaps she should turn the tables.
Relationships: Alucard/Original Character(s), Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the new Alucard/OC story I mentioned. It starts just before Lisa is taken and she lives, but please don't think this will be an all happy fic. These are dark times, even without Dracula's night horde. There are lots of bad things that go bump in the night that aren't supernatural, and some that are. At least we will get to see Sypha and Trevor along the way eventually. Some things are just meant to be, no matter what changes :) I hope you like the beginning!

**Chapter 1**

Lisa Tepes eyed the woman across the table from her. It was hard to tell from her voice alone if she was young or in her middle ages, but she was not yet old or infirm. That was the most she could discern, as her hood was still up, and she refused to look directly at the doctor. Shifty would be an excellent way to describe her. Though Lisa did not feel threatened.

She sat back once more as the woman spoke again. "I was told there was a doctor in this house. One that was new to this town and that would not be averse to treating an outsider. Is that you?"

"I am a doctor, yes, and I will treat any that need my help. What can I do for you?"

The woman reached for her hood but hesitated. She then dropped her hand, and her voice lowered into a near whisper. "I must ask first, I do not wish what as spoken of between us to leave these walls. For any reason, not even to the church."

Lisa wondered what on earth had happened but still placed a hand over the other woman's where it rested on the table. "Fear not. I will vow that your confidence is safe with me."

At her reassurance, the woman finally pushed her hood back. Lisa gasped when the girl faced her, for surely that was all she was. She could not have been more than her own son's age, no matter the hard note in her voice. That was not what made her gasp. There was days old bruising around the girl's jaw and a split lip that was nearly healed. Somehow, she had a feeling those were the simplest of the injuries.

Lisa got up without a word and locked her door before she turned back to the girl. "No one can interrupt. Please tell me what happened."

The girl sighed and stood to remove her cloak and then hesitantly removed her tunic as well. Lisa was a little shocked that the girl was wearing trousers, but brushed it aside as she saw the pattern of bruising and the gash that ran along the girl's stomach below the strange binding she had for her breasts. Her voice was nearly a monotone when she spoke. "I have been little more than a wanderer for almost two years now, but I have learned to take care of myself. This time I was attacked by too many for me to fight off alone. I am worried about infection, among other things."

Lisa put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. There was no easy way to ask what she needed to know. "Did they-"

The girl cut her off before she could finish. "One of them- he started, but a drunk with a nasty whip happened by. I didn't stick around to ask for a name."

Lisa sighed. This story was not unusual. It was unfortunate, and she could well understand why the girl had asked for her story to be kept quiet, even from the church. Those men would probably blame her for the attack and stone her for it, or worse. She gently took the girl's arm and led her to the back room. "I will need to complete a thorough exam. Will you be alright?" The girl gritted her teeth and nodded.

Much to Lisa's surprise, the girl was not as skittish as she had expected. Though she was stiff. Luckily, the examination did not take long, and she was glad to find that although there was evidence of trauma, it was not as extensive as it could have been. There was also no sign of infection.

Once the girl was dressed again, Lisa gave her a look of concern. "Why don't you stay here for a few days, and I can observe you to make sure nothing develops."

The girl gave her an odd look. "Why would you make that offer? You don't even know my name."

Lisa smiled at her. "Nor have you asked for mine, yet you trusted me enough to examine you."

The girl shifted uncomfortably for a moment before she looked back. "Coraline Watanabe."

Lisa blinked at her a few times. "Excuse me?"

The girl shrugged. "My name, though when I was younger, my parents just called me Cora."

Lisa smiled. "That is a lovely name, though I must admit I have never heard the likes of your last name. You must have traveled quite far. I am Lisa Tepes, by the way, and you are more than welcome to stay, Cora."

Cora looked back with a frown. "Would your family not object?"

Lisa gestured around. "My husband is away on business, and my son will not be back for a few days. Won't you at least agree to stay until then?"

Cora finally nodded. "I will agree to stay if you will allow me to help in any way I can."

Lisa stood to show her the way to where she could clean up and rest. "I would be happy for the help."

* * *

Over the next few days, Lisa was shocked to find that Cora was surprisingly good at mixing the compounds. All she had to do was show the girl once, and then she could replicate the mix again perfectly every time. It made her work much simpler, though the girl would practically disappear if any others came to call on her.

That was one of her many quirks. Lisa also found that the girl seemed to carry several blades on her person that she had somehow missed during her initial examination. The only reason she knew of them at all was because she would occasionally see the girl pull one out for something or another, and she noted they were each different and came from different hiding spots.

Despite how secretive the girl was, she was not threatening. Lisa did not once feel that the girl meant her harm. On the contrary, she almost felt as though the girl was drowning, and she was the only one that could see it behind the tough front she presented. She didn't bother saying anything about it as she had a feeling it would be unappreciated. Instead, she did her best to make Cora feel welcomed while she was there. It was the least she felt she could do. The girl seemed like she had seen little enough of that in the last two years, at least from what she could gather.

It was a shame too. The young woman was a pretty thing when she wasn't scowling or hiding her face. She had cut her hair short, probably to look more like a boy, but it did little to help her elfin features. Her nose was pert, and her lips were full. She had the greenest eyes Lisa had ever seen, but her hair was black. There was a tilt to her eyes that was obviously foreign as well, though the girl spoke Romanian well enough. At least the cloak she wore covered her curves. She was not tall, nor was she as full-figured as some women, but without the baggy clothes, there would be no mistaking her for a boy, that was certain.

* * *

It had been nearly a week, and Adrian had yet to return. It was not unusual, so Lisa was not worried. At least she had convinced Cora to stay. Unfortunately, the girl was currently hiding in the back room and mixing up some of her own concoctions. She had gotten permission from Lisa to use the equipment and had been busy at it all day.

The old woman that Lisa was currently speaking with had a nasty cough, but it didn't sound like anything that should be too hard to treat, despite the way she went on about her previous treatments. Lisa cringed at some of them. It was hard for her to believe that people actually did those sorts of things.

When she went into the back room, she saw Cora putting several things into her pack before she turned with a smile. "I just finished the last of them. Thank you."

Lisa grinned at her. "Are you going to tell me what it was now? This room reeks."

Cora just grinned back. "Maybe later. I promise the smell will be gone soon. Right now, you have a patient, right?"

Lisa gave her a mock glare. She knew the girl was being evasive once again, but there was little she could do for the moment. Instead, she grabbed the ingredients she needed to mix the serum and headed back out. "I'm almost done."

Cora just gave her a nod before she went to stand in the doorway just out of sight to watch. Her pack was still in her hand as she observed the conversation. Part of her wanted to go out and join them. She missed being able to socialize for the hell of it, but she squashed the urge. She was already too comfortable here. She needed to move on and find the truth.

It was only a few moments after Lisa handed the bottle over to the old woman that there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it as she was going to let her patient out. They were both shocked to see several men in clerical robes standing outside. The bishop was the one to step forward and speak. "Are you Lisa Tepes, of Lupu?"

Lisa tilted her head to the side a little. "Yes, how may I help you?"

The man ignored her question as he spoke again. "I am an emissary of the archbishop of Targoviste. We have been told that you serve this village as a physician. Is that true?"

Lisa gave him a slightly confused look. "I am a doctor, yes. Is the archbishop ill, do you need my help?"

The man once again ignored her as he turned to the others. "You know what to look for."

All four men pushed past the woman in the doorway and started throwing her things around. She ran back into the house after them. "What is it? What do you need? If you tell me, I will gladly help you."

They continued to ignore her as the other man stepped in. By that point, Cora had seen enough. She stepped out of her hiding spot despite her fear. Though the men had not seen her yet. She walked to where Lisa was standing in time to hear the one in white tell her to be silent. She was not shocked to hear the older woman refuse.

She was also not shocked to hear the man accuse Lisa of using satan's tools. This was something she had come to expect from this deranged place. The main reason she had asked for her own plight to be kept quiet. Still, she couldn't let this woman be taken in for doing nothing more than helping people.

She started to step in front of Lisa, but one of the men had discovered the back room and called out. They all turned to go back there, but the man in white stopped when he saw Cora. "Who are you?"

Lisa spoke up before Cora could. "He is a vagabond that was passing through. I allowed him to stay and help me for a few days. He has nothing to do with this, he only worked for a roof over his head."

The bishop sniffed with disdain at the tattered cloak and pretty features of the young 'boy.' "Leave now, unless you are not a god-fearing member of the church."

Lisa gave her a pleading look that Cora balked at. However, she realized that up against the five men, she had no chance. Not right now. She bowed her head and kept her mouth shut as she clenched her bag tighter and walked out the door. That didn't mean she was giving up. She also didn't go far.

She waited just outside in the shadows and listened as Lisa pleaded with them not to do this. Not because she didn't want to die, but because if they harmed her, 'he' would kill them all. It took a few moments for it to click in her head that the woman was talking about her husband. Vlad Dracula Tepes.

That was a name that had slipped out unintentionally one day, but Cora had managed to keep a straight face. That name from old legends was a familiar one, and yet was this woman's husband? Her pleas made sense if it was the same man from Cora's remembrance. The link to her own past. What a strange thing to have between her history and this place. Still, it made no difference. She had no plans to allow Lisa to come to harm.

She stayed out of sight as the men left, and the house went up in flames. She wished there was something she could do to save the things inside, but she was only one person. One person that was forced to rely heavily on stealth and her brain. Right now, she could not force her will. She would have to bide her time. At least she knew where they were going.

* * *

It was still the middle of the night, and the house was still burning embers. Cora had not followed after the men that held Lisa. Something had told her to wait just a short while. She did not want to get caught if she followed too closely. She could do what she needed after they arrived.

It was as she was walking around the edge of the burning home once again that she was tackled from behind without any warning. Despite the abruptness of the action, she was able to roll into it and away from her attacker. Though she was not able to keep away from him long. It was less than a second later that she found herself pinned to the ground, and the snarling face of a young man was hovering over her. "What have you done!?"

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he took in her face, but the hard look came back immediately. Cora had not missed the fact that he had fangs, however. It only concreted who she assumed him to be. It wasn't a difficult thing to guess, as he looked much like Lisa. She forced herself to stay calm as she spoke. "You must be Adrian Tepes."

He leaned back a little, though he did not lose his glare. "What happened to my mother?"

Cora pushed against his grip on her wrist. "She was taken by the church to Targoviste as a witch. I have plans to go get her back. I am only waiting until I know they will not be watching for anyone to follow."

He sat back with a start. It looked as though he was trying to process her words. "Why would you help? Why are you even here? I have not seen you in this village before."

Cora looked away as she got to her feet and righted her cloak to cover her face once more. "I am a wanderer. I came here for help. Your mother treated me, and in turn, I assisted her for a few days. She told them I was a vagabond. A boy that she gave a room to and they let me go. I refuse to let her good deeds be punished by idiots that can't see past their blind hatred for anything or anyone different."

She then turned back to him. "Will you come with me?"

He looked shocked, but only for a moment. "I have a horse."

Cora blinked a few times. She had not had the opportunity to ride a horse since she had been here, nor had she ever learned before. Surely it couldn't be that hard. She gave him a nod and followed him back to where he had left the roan. She watched as he leapt into the saddle and then turned to her. She eyed the contraption for a moment before he sighed irritably and held a hand out. "We don't have much time."

She took his hand and was shocked when he pulled on it with enough force that she went flying into the air and landed gracelessly across his lap. He growled once again as she quickly righted herself, and they were soon on their way.

It was only after the fifth time that Cora tried to rearrange herself in front of the man that he finally spoke. "Have you never been in a saddle before?"

Cora's back stiffened, but she wasn't going to lie. "No, I have not."

His voice softened slightly as he helped her shift into a more comfortable position. "Why did you not say so sooner?"

She only shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered."

The man sighed in frustration but kicked the horse faster. Nothing would happen overnight, but they also did not have time to lose. The inquisition would not be any less pleasant than the final outcome.


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2**

The trip from Lupu to Targoviste was not a short one. It would be well into midday before they arrived, even by horse. That left them with little to do as they rode. They couldn't push the horse at a gallop the whole way either. Not if they expected to ride without the beast collapsing. It was frustrating, but neither complained.

It was several hours after they left Lupu and nearing dawn before the young man finally calmed enough to speak. "Can you answer a few questions for me?"

Cora had been lost in thoughts of her own, so she jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. She hid the action by turning to look over her shoulder. "Why do you need to ask me questions?"

Adrian glared at her quick rebuttal. "Has anyone ever told you that you are extremely cagey?"

She didn't bother looking back again as she replied. "Well, that is what happens when ninety percent of the population you meet wants to kill you just for existing."

He scoffed. "Don't you think that is a bit of an exaggeration? Not even that much of the population wants to see my father dead."

Cora turned just enough to glare at him from the corner of her eye before she turned back around. She didn't bother responding, so silence descended once again. At least for a few minutes. Apparently, Adrian wasn't quite ready to give up yet. "You said my mother told the bishop that you were a boy that she let stay with her in exchange for your help. Is that true?"

Cora sighed as she looked back once again. "Which part?"

Adrian glared at her. "All of it."

She turned back around and shrugged. "Yes, she really told them that. Yes, I really stayed with her for most of the last week. Yes, she gave me a bed and food in exchange for my help with finding herbs and mixing compounds and such."

There was a brief silence after that before he spoke once more. "And the rest?"

She gave him a frown over her shoulder. "What rest?"

She barely heard him whisper the word 'cagey' under his breath. At least it was low enough that she could pretend she hadn't heard him. He didn't ask any more questions after that, so silence fell once again. It was not until dawn had crested the horizon that Cora spoke up.

"I don't know what the church will do if they think that anyone from the village is involved in this, so it might be best if you can find a way to hide that head of yours while we search."

"Excuse me?"

She could hear how affronted he was, but she ignored it as she continued. "Your hair is like a beacon. Plus, you look a lot like your mother. If they recognize you, it would be bad. Mostly, I just need you there to get her out of the city and to safety."

There was a long pause before he spoke in a harsh voice. "You sound as though you have a plan."

She finally looked back once more. "I do."

He stared at her for several seconds. When that was all she said, he finally growled. "Then what is it?"

Cora sighed. She couldn't blame the man for wanting to make sure his mother was in good hands. "Look, as long as I have a good idea of where they are holding her, I can get it without being seen, get her out of the cell, and then back out. The plan actually depends on them seeing me."

He sat back in the saddle with a start. "What? That's suicide! Plus, it endangers my mother!"

Cora ignored his outburst and shook her head. "I know you don't know me, but I'm not a fan of walking into a death trap, so trust that I want to keep my skin intact, at least. They need to see my face because they saw me at her house and know that I am nothing more than a vagabond. I have no connection to Lupu, so none of the villagers will be implicated. As long as you aren't spotted, you can take her after I get her out, and no one will get hurt."

There was another long pause before he finally spoke again. "You sound confident that you can get the both of you out unscathed."

She only nodded. By that point, she was once again going through a mental inventory of everything she had with her and what all she would need. When Adrian realized he wasn't going to get any more information from her, he shrugged and focused on the road once more.

* * *

Once they got within sight of the gates of Targoviste, Adrian stopped the horse and pulled out his cloak before they continued. He agreed with the waif in front of him enough to recognize the wisdom in not implicating the village. His mother would not want to be saved if their lives were cut short in the process.

They managed to make it into the city with little trouble. Once they were in, they made their way to the central square where the church was. It was an imposing structure that had several sections annexed onto the side with walkways or simply separate wings. Searching the place from the outside was not only daunting, but it could prove to be fruitless. He clenched his jaw as he led the way to an alley on the far side.

He then picked up his horse's hoof, as though to inspect it for stones while they looked around to see if any others were watching them. When they were both fairly sure that the rest of the crowd was too involved in their own petty troubles to pay the two of them any mind, Adrian tied the horse to the closest post before they slipped into the alley.

The one they used was not directly adjacent to the church, so they had to slip around before they could get to where they needed to be. Once they were behind the church, Adrian stopped and looked at his companion. He was about to speak but didn't get a chance to.

Cora had already headed off with her head low and focused on the base of the building. She wasn't sure if they would have traditional dungeons in a church, but given how often these assholes took in people to stone, or burn or some other archaic, bigoted bullshit, she was pretty sure they had to have something similar.

She only glanced back at the much taller man once when he came up on her heels. She kept her voice low. "Look for low windows or bars. Anything that might indicate an area underneath the buildings where they might be keeping prisoners."

He nodded once and moved to one of the buildings on the other side to do as she was. It was nearly a half-hour later before their search yielded anything. They had both found evidence of areas underneath the outer buildings, but none of them held the woman they were looking for. Not that they were empty. Most held half-dead prisoners, or others that were so despondent, they didn't even realize someone was looking down at them. The shadow over the small window was barely noted before Cora or Adrian moved on.

Adrian was shocked at the number of people they found. Though, he did have to admit that he at least felt validated in listening to this stranger's odd demands now that they found these people. That didn't keep him from getting frustrated when they still hadn't seen his mother, and it was getting later into the afternoon. The longer they spent looking, the likelier they were to be caught. That would accomplish nothing but trouble.

He was checking one more set of low windows when he heard a voice call out. He almost didn't recognize it due to the hoarseness. "Adrian, is that you?"

He was instantly on his knees and gripping the bars. "Mother!?"

Lisa stumbled up from the dirty straw, and Adrian snarled at the sight of her. Her beautiful hair had already been shorn unevenly, and she had a bruise across one cheek. There was blood on her chin from a split lip. Still, her voice was frantic as she called to him. "You must leave before anyone sees you! They will know you are my son. If they think anyone from the village has come to help, there will be trouble, and I cannot stand the thought of them taking you. Nor would I want you to hurt any of them on my behalf. They don't understand what they are doing."

Adrian fought back a growl. "They don't care. Why should I?"

Lisa shook her head sadly. "Because you know better. You know I would not want any lives taken. Not even for mine. I know what this will do to your father. You must go to him. Help him understand!"

They were both shocked when a third low voice interrupted. "Lisa, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but that's bullshit. From what I know already, these bigoted assholes will cause a lot of innocent lives to be lost. That is what won't be worth it."

Lisa blinked up at the cloaked shadow next to her son. "C-Cora?"

Adrian looked at her from the corner of his eye as his mother called her name. "I knew you weren't a boy."

Cora gave him a look that clearly questioned his intelligence before she turned back to Lisa. "Look, I don't necessarily agree that these men don't deserve whatever is coming to them, but I will still make a deal with you. If I promise to get you out without killing anyone, will you come with me quietly and leave with your son? I swear I have a plan that will ensure no one from the village will get hurt."

Lisa gave her a confused look for several moments. "You can do that? You would promise me that?"

Cora nodded once. "On my life. I will kill no one. I will even keep injuries to as few as possible. The only thing I want is to get you to safety."

After a few seconds, Lisa's shoulders slumped as she gave the girl a sad smile. "I knew there was more to you than you let people see."

Cora pulled her hood further forward to completely hide her face from the other two, and her voice took on a gruffer quality. "It would be best if I could wait until nightfall. Do I have time?"

Lisa immediately tensed at her question. "I don't think so. I was told they are preparing the pyre now."

Adrian watched the entire exchange with interest. This girl was unlike any he had known before, but at the moment, he was more worried about his mother. That one sentence had his skin crawling, and the string of curses that came from the tiny woman next to him summed up what he felt well enough.

She looked up once, and then around before she dropped down to speak to Lisa once more. "It may take me about forty minutes to get back to where you are inside. I should be able to get the lock with no problem, it will be getting us both out that will be the hard part. I have a plan for that, though. I just need you to be ready as soon as I'm there."

Lisa gave her a nod. Cora then turned to Adrian. "I will bring her out the back. Be there with the horse, but keep your hood up until you are out of town. No one can see you. Got it?"

Adrian wanted to growl at this slip of a girl. He did not like the fact that he was ensuring his mother's escape to her, and he definitely did not like taking orders. However, he knew he could not go in, or men would die. That was the whole reason his mother wanted him to leave in the first place. She didn't even want to be responsible for the deaths of these pieces of shit.

He finally sighed and nodded. "I will be ready to take her to the horse and get the hell out of here. How long will you need?"

Cora thought for a moment. "Forty minutes to get to her, and less than half that time to get out. Any more and that means we're in trouble."

Lisa spoke up quietly. "If there is trouble, do not wait."

Cora clenched her jaw once but nodded. "She's right. I won't let them take me alive, and she's hell-bent on letting them live one way or another. If we aren't back in an hour, then you should leave."

Both of the Țepeșes looked at her as though she had lost her mind. She ignored them as she stood and secured her pack over shoulders, so she would have her hands free. Once that was done, she gave Adrian one last nod before she shocked him by jumping up and scaling the building using the small window ledges and outcroppings before she shimmied into a partially open upper window.

He stared at the empty space for several seconds before his mother spoke once more. "Have faith, Adrian. She is far more resourceful than you might assume, and I have only known her for a short time. I have a feeling there is quite a bit about that young woman yet to learn."

He knelt to see her one last time. She gave him a smile. "I'll see you soon." He didn't trust himself to answer verbally, so he nodded and turned to go figure out the best way to ensure they would be able to leave undetected once the women were out.

* * *

Cora kept to the shadows as she searched for the stairs to the basement. She had no doubt that it would have some sort of guard, places like that usually did. That meant she was going to have to figure out how to get past them. Getting out would be the easy part. She wanted to be seen then. Getting in was going to be the bitch. At least her cloak helped her blend in here as much as it did in the streets. The bishop had sneered at what he thought was a tattered rag, but Cora kept it that way on purpose. The mottled mix of greys meant she wasn't easily seen if she didn't want to be.

When she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she nearly panicked. The room that she had to pass through to get to the cells had no less than four men in it that were arguing. She hung back and listened for a minute as she tried to formulate a plan. Turned out, she got lucky. Sort of.

The pyre for Lisa was nearly finished, and one of them was trying to argue to go ahead and take the woman up. The rest wanted to wait until the allotted time, as they had initially been told by the bishop. Cora just needed them to leave. At least most of them. She could handle one, but not all four.

She was so worried about the problem that she almost missed it when the argument abruptly ended, and all but one of the men headed back up the stairs. She raced back up and hid around a corner until they were gone before she snuck back down. She was just glad the one left was more worried about the people in the cells than anything outside them. It made it easy to knock him out with the hilt of one of her daggers.

From there, it was quick work to find the cell that Lisa was being held in. Despite having told Adrian to have faith, Lisa was still a little shocked to see Cora outside her cell. Even more so when the young woman managed to work the lock free in less than a minute. That did make her wonder what the girl's usual profession was but now wasn't the time. She also made short work of the chains bound around her wrists.

Once Lisa was free, Cora helped her stand and steadied her. "Can you run if we need to?"

Lisa gave her a nod. "Yes, it's not even been a day. They haven't broken any bones."

Cora clenched her jaw. That fact shouldn't have even needed to be specified, prisoner or no. Still, she had promised to keep violence to a minimum. She grabbed Lisa's arm. "Alright, stay close to me. If I say run, then run like hell is on our heels."

Lisa watched with interest as Cora pulled her bag around and pulled out what looked like several clay containers. "What are those?"

Despite the tense atmosphere, Cora grinned back at her. "I did say I would show you later. I guess it's just a little later than I thought it would be."

Lisa wasn't quite sure how to respond but wasn't given a chance as the girl replaced the bag across her shoulders and headed out of the cell. By that point, a few of the others had noticed what was going on. Most of them gave the passing women looks that ranged from disgust to despondence. None of them thought they would make it far.

Only one of the prisoners made any noise. It was a young woman, not much older than Cora. She was gripping the bars and begging. "Please, take me with you!"

Lisa grabbed Cora's arm. The young woman looked back with hard eyes. "I can't get you both out. If I try, we all fail."

Lisa's eyes softened. She didn't need to say anything before Cora cursed under her breath and turned to the weeping woman. "Look, I need you to shut the hell up right now. I can't get you out. Period." The woman dropped to her knees and looked like she had been slapped, but Cora ignored her as she continued. "That doesn't mean you're helpless. I can open this cell and take off your chains. You're welcome to follow me if you can keep your mouth shut and your head down. After that, you're on your own. Got it?"

The woman was on her feet instantly, and Cora didn't waste any time. She set her little balls to the side as she worked open the cell and then the woman's bindings. She then gave the woman one last hard look. "Keep your mouth shut, and don't lose me. If you do, I can't help you."

The woman gave her a nod as the three of them fell into line. When they made it to the room where Cora had left the unconscious guard, Cora placed her finger over her lips and motioned for the other two to stay back while she checked. The man was still on the floor, but she doubted he would be for long. She motioned for the others to follow her with another motion to keep their silence.

Their luck held until they made it to the top of the stairs. Right after they all three were up, the other three men, along with two more, were headed back down the hall. Cora had no doubt it was to get Lisa. They were about to be sorely disappointed.

She pushed the two women toward the far end of the hall and told them to get back. She had purposely let her hood fall when she did so, and one of the men in the group had been with the bishop when they went to get Lisa. He recognized her immediately. "Hey! You're that little brat from Lupu!"

Cora just grinned at him. She hadn't spoken previously, and she didn't now. She knew her voice would give her gender away, and she wanted to keep them guessing a little, at least as long as she could. Instead, she took one of her clay balls and struck it against the stone wall. It wasn't hard enough to break it, but it caused a spark, as though the part that hit had a flint. No one but Lisa noticed that fact, as Cora then threw the ball at the approaching men.

She didn't stick around to see the results. When she turned and saw that neither woman had run, she nearly cursed again, but she just yelled instead. "Run!"

Lisa's eyes widened as a plume of smoke instantly filled the hall behind Cora, completely hiding the men from view. She heard them coughing as Cora held an arm over her own face and grabbed Lisa as she passed.

That was all it took to break the women from their stupor. They raced passed several more shocked brothers, most of which were too stunned to try and stop them. The one time any of them tried to follow, Cora once again threw down one of her clay balls that made smoke. It was a blessed relief when they burst out of the back doors.

As soon as they were out, the unknown woman turned to Cora and started crying. The girl didn't waste time peeling her off. "Look, now is not the time. If you want to thank me, then get the hell out of here and find a better place to live."

The woman looked taken aback for a moment but nodded as she ran off. As soon as she was gone, Cora was looking around for Adrian. She finally saw him coming in from one of the other alleys, but unfortunately, the brothers had rallied as well. Several of them came pouring out of the door, and Cora knew they didn't have much time. She caught his eye from across the way and pushed Lisa toward him. She yelled out so he would hear. "Get her out of here!"

Adrian saw it all unfolding in slow motion. He knew the girl, Cora, would not be able to fight off the brothers. He could already tell she was willing to make that sacrifice, so his mother could get away. He didn't understand why, but it was clear to see. He growled under his breath as he pulled his hood up tighter and flashed across to where both women were. He didn't even bother saying anything before he placed an arm around each of them and flashed away again. None of the men had time to realize they were even gone before they were several alleys over and being placed on a horse.

Cora's stomach was still back behind the church, as was her brain. It wasn't until Adrian was placing her on the horse with Lisa that she realized what he must have done. Her first instinct was to yell at him for touching her without permission, but as she saw the way he was looking at his mother, she swallowed that down. Instead, she pulled her hood up a little more and lowered her head as she spoke quietly. "Thank you."

Adrian stopped in his tracks as he was trying to lead the horse away from danger. He looked back with wide eyes that softened when he saw her posture. His mother gave him a smile that he returned before he finally answered. "It is I who should be thanking you. But we can worry about that once we are out of this city."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little more about Cora, but I think it makes more questions, what do you think? :) We also get to see a little of how her relationships with the Tepeses will unfold. It promises to be fun. I'm just happy that Lisa is alive, how about you? Thanks for reading!


	3. Close Calls

**Chapter 3**

Before they made it out of the alley, Cora called out to stop them. She then got off the horse and pulled her cloak off to hand it to Lisa. It would not be a good thing for her to be spotted by anyone while they were trying to leave.

It was at that point that Adrian got his first good look at the girl, or rather, young woman. Her breeches clung to her legs and accented her curves in a way that was indecent on a woman. The tunic she wore barely helped, as it was cinched at the waist and only went to the middle of her hips. The boots she had on looked like soft leather, but they hugged her calves as much as the pants did.

Her hair was cut short enough that it barely covered her ears, and it was so black it was nearly blue. Her cheekbones were set high and combined with her slightly tilted and bright green eyes, he could understand why she claimed the people she met wanted her dead just for existing. Knowing how superstitious the people of Walachia were, it was likely they thought the woman some sort of fae creature. All she was missing was the pointed ears, and he would not have questioned it if someone had told him she was a zână.

He was pulled from his thoughts when she then grabbed her pack and tightened it over her shoulders. She smiled up at Lisa. "Be safe. I'm sure you're in good hands now."

Lisa had already donned the cloak, but she held out her hand as soon as she realized what the girl meant. Much to her shock, it was Adrian that spoke. "Wait! Come with us for now. It won't be safe for you either. It will not be long until the brothers rally, and they will have men searching the city. Your face was the only one seen besides my mother's."

Cora frowned at him. "I am aware. But I can also go places by myself that you can't. Not while trying to get both of you out. I'll be fine. You should stop delaying."

Lisa leaned over and put her hand on Cora's shoulder. "Please. I know you may feel it best to leave us now, but I will beg you if I must. Come with us. I would not be able to sleep tonight unless I knew you were safe as well."

Cora's frown deepened, but she sighed and finally nodded. "We need to hurry."

Lisa then raised the hood to cover her face and scooted forward, so there was room in the saddle. Cora ignored it and went to grab the reins instead. Adrian swallowed his smirk when he realized that was her way of saying she didn't want to ride again. However, her legs were shorter, and they needed distance. He lowered his voice so his mother wouldn't hear. "I can help you up, but it would be faster if you rode."

She shot him a baleful look, and her fist clenched around the reins, but she finally nodded. He was right, and they were still in danger. She nearly cursed at him when he grabbed her waist and lifted her once again, but the contact was brief. Lisa looked back over her shoulder curiously, and Cora shrugged as she looked away. "I've never ridden before yesterday."

"Ah, that would explain some things." Cora didn't bother to answer as she grabbed the woman in front of her to keep from falling off. Adrian was already leading them back toward the exit.

They stuck to the alleys as much as possible, even trotting when no one else was around. It was a tense ride, as they didn't want to draw attention, but they still wanted to make it before the church sent runners to have the gates closed. If that happened, they could be trapped.

Well, maybe not. Cora watched the man leading them and realized that his steps were light and silent. Even when he was running. It had taken her a long time to learn to do that, and she still made noise when she ran. Perhaps they could make it over the walls if they had to, but she was hoping it didn't come to that.

They slowed and tried to blend into the rest of the foot traffic that was going in and out of the city. So far, there was no sign that the church had anyone at the gates yet. Unfortunately, they got stuck trying to get around a farmer with a stubborn mule. The longer they sat there, the more exposed Cora felt. She didn't have to look around to see more and more gazes turned her way. They were garnering too much attention, and she could feel the tension in her shoulders. She didn't dare look back. If she did, she was afraid she would see one of the brothers.

When they finally made it out of the gates, they all breathed a collective sigh of relief. They continued to keep up the deceptively calm pace until they made it to the woodline and could veer off the road. Once they were relatively sure no one followed, Adrian started running. He led the horse at a gallop until the city could no longer be seen.

By the time they came to a halt, the sun was nearly down. Both Lisa and Cora slid from the saddle with sighs of relief. Neither of them was used to riding for long distances, and they were both exhausted from lack of sleep and just the general shittiness of the last two days.

Cora had planned on leaving as soon as they halted, but she realized that she wouldn't get far in the state she was in. She needed some rest if she was going to even try. With that thought in mind, she helped Adrian pull out the few supplies he had and make camp. There wasn't much to it, but it was enough that they were able to heat some water and help Lisa clean her wounds to keep them from getting infected. They could do more once they reached their destination. It wasn't long after that was finished that both women fell asleep next to the fire, Lisa on Adrian's bedroll, and Cora wrapped up in her cloak. Adrian was content to keep watch for the time being.

* * *

An exceptionally tall man in a black coat was walking down the lane just outside the village of Lupu. It was just after dusk, and the case he carried looked worn, but he did not seem unhappy. The almost-smile he wore changed into a blank mask when he finally caught sight of his destination.

He did not pick up his speed, nor did he stop. He simply continued on until he was standing in front of the burnt husk of what had been his wife's house. Where she had come to practice medicine for these simple fools she had once lived with.

His attention was drawn when an old, bent woman come up beside him and placed flowers down on what had once been the steps. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "You must be Mr. Țepeș then. She said you had gone away on business."

His voice was deceptively calm when he finally spoke. "Where is my wife?"

The old woman placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, the bishop came and took her to Targoviste. Claimed she was a witch, they did."

His fist clenched by his side, but he still managed to keep his voice even. "Where are they holding her?"

The old woman looked up and seemed to see the rage inside the man for the first time. She was trembling slightly, but she still managed to answer. "I don't rightly know where she is. They said they were going to burn her yesterday, but the bishop's men were back in the village today looking for that boy that was staying here right before she was taken. They seemed awfully put out too. Since there was no word to come and watch the burning, it makes me wonder if that boy didn't manage a miracle."

For the first time since the man saw the burnt home, his rage faltered. "Boy? What boy? Do you mean my son?"

The woman looked up with wide eyes. "Oh! Did the doctor have a son? I didn't know that. But no, I don't think that's who this was. I don't rightly know his name or even what he looked like. He kept to the back when folks came to call. All I know is that he was a tiny thing. Couldn't have been very old, but he helped the good doctor during the week before she was taken."

"I see." Vlad's voice had once again taken on that calm but deadly quality that made the old woman's hair want to stand on edge.

She gave the man a bow as she backed away. "I hope for the doctor's sake that she managed to find safety. I wish I could help more, but know there are a few of us here that are sad this happened. She will be missed."

He gave her the barest of nods as she walked away. As soon as she was gone, he looked into the sky with a frown. "She asked that I travel as a man, but no more. Not now."

With those words, he shot into the sky in what looked to be a blaze of fire. He wasn't sure where she could be. From what he heard, it was doubtful that his wife was still in Targoviste, but that did not mean she was safe by any means. He did, however, know precisely how he could find out. That would mean he had a stop to make. His castle had stood empty for too long anyway.

* * *

Cora blinked a few times as she tried to clear the sleep from her mind. She hadn't moved yet, as she tried to figure out the status of everything around her. It wasn't until her eyes landed on Lisa across the dying embers from her that she finally sat up.

It was still dark, thankfully. Maybe that meant she would be able to get away finally. She gave the woman a sad look for a moment. Lisa was a good woman. That was all the more reason she needed to leave. These people had enough problems of their own, and they didn't need Cora's on top of it.

Once she was satisfied that Lisa was still sleeping, she looked around for Adrian. It was odd that she couldn't see him anywhere, but he could have stepped away to take a piss for all she knew. She wasn't going to waste her time on worry when he could be back at any minute.

At least she didn't have anything to pack. She already had her cloak on, so she just grabbed the pack she had been leaning against and strapped it to her back. She gave Lisa one last sad look and looked around to see if Adrian was anywhere before she headed off into the shadows.

She hadn't made it more than ten or fifteen steps when she jerked to a stop when a hard voice called out. "Coraline Watanabe, just what do you think you are doing?"

Cora froze. The voice was different, but the tone was identical. Maybe it was just something that a person learned to perfect when they became a mother. Her shoulders started shaking, and it was only a moment later that Lisa was by her side.

The older woman put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Cora, are you crying?"

"No. Well, maybe. I'm trying not to."

The girl's voice barely betrayed the fact that she was upset. Lisa turned her to face the last of the firelight, and just barely caught a glimpse of a single tear as it finally fell. Cora tried to smile as she shrugged. "You could have just thrown the name Akira in there, and it would have sounded just like my mother."

"Akira? Is that part of your name too?"

Cora took a deep breath and scrubbed at her cheeks. Damnit, she couldn't afford this. Still, as she looked back over at Lisa, she knew she had to tell her something. She gave her a nod. "Yes, my father wanted a traditional name, but my mother wasn't thrilled about it. They compromised. My name is Coraline Akira Watanabe."

Both women turned when they heard Adrian speak. "That name, most of it sounds as though you come from somewhere in Asia."

Cora's eyes widened. "Asia? Here? Really?"

He gave her a confused look. "No, we are in Walachia. You would have to go north and east for months through mountains and ice before you could reach China."

Cora stepped away and paced for a few moments. He could barely hear her mumbling under her breath, and none of it made sense. It sounded like she was trying to rationalize how she could be in Europe, and still not be any closer to home.

Thankfully, his mother caught her attention again. "Cora, tell us what is going on. Why did you try to leave? Are you looking for your parents? Are they missing?"

Cora stopped with a frustrated sigh. "They aren't the ones that are missing." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, it was easy to see she regretted it. She immediately waved off Lisa's concern. "What I mean is I still don't know what happened exactly, and it is a long story. One I don't want to burden you with while you are still trying to deal with your own problems. I just thought it would be easier if I slipped away. That way, you wouldn't have to worry about me and get on with your lives."

Lisa ignored her frown and grabbed her by both shoulders. She gave her a sympathetic look. "You haven't had very many people offer you help, have you?"

Cora's eyes hardened. "That isn't how the world works. People in this place don't help people like me. If they do offer it, they want something in return. Usually something I'm not willing to give."

Lisa sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I wish I had known you sooner. Not everyone is like that."

Cora had to fight the urge to cry once more, so it took her a few moments to respond. Though, she didn't pull away. "No, maybe not, but even you have to admit there are enough assholes out there that the good ones get lost in the shuffle."

"It's alright to be angry. I still want you to come home with me. If for no other reason then I know my husband will want to thank you. After that, you can explain everything, and we will see what we can do to help. It's only fair after what you have done for me."

Cora felt hope bloom dangerously inside her chest. Would it really be alright to lean on this woman, on this family? Did she dare trust that they wouldn't hurt her when they found out the truth? She doubted Lisa would, but she wasn't sure about the other two. Still, she somehow doubted she was going to get away without at least going to their home, wherever that was. Once she was there, then she could decide how much to share.

"Fine, I'll come with you for now. It's not like I had a destination planned yet anyway."

Adrian stepped forward at that point. "The castle is within a half-day of here. We will reach it by mid-afternoon tomorrow, even if we ride slowly."

Lisa gave him a nod, and Cora just sighed. Great, a castle. That made this whole thing even better. Well, in her stories, Vlad Dracula Țepeș was a Count after all. Maybe that much was true here as well. It would certainly explain a few things.

She didn't bother arguing again when Lisa led her back to the fire and insisted that she try to rest more. It would be another hour and a half before it was light enough for them to travel safely. Cora just hoped this was better than the first time she had tried to strike out on her own in this place. She shuddered at the memory and wrapped her cloak around herself tighter as she willed it away and tried to get back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short, but the next scene should be an interesting one, and I didn't want to leave off in the middle of it. I am sure by now, you all have questions, or at least I hope so. Unfortunately, I can't give you answers. Not yet :) They will come in time though! Look forward to the Vlad and Cora meeting in the next chapter.


	4. Meet and Greet

##  **Chapter 4**

Travel for the trio the next day was thankfully uneventful. At least until the castle came into sight. Cora looked up at it with awe. “How does that even stay up? Parts of it look upside down. Though I guess the buttresses look robust enough. That’s- it’s impressive.”

Lisa smiled back at her while Adrian gave her a curious look over his shoulder. His voice showed it as well. “Most people shrink away in fear at the sight of Dracula’s castle.”

Cora shrugged. “Most people around here probably grew up with the fear of Dracula instilled in them from an early age. I guess I have a bit of an advantage. I can look on with eyes unclouded with bias.”

As she spoke, Lisa’s smile turned just as curious as Adrian’s had been. “I noticed when you stayed with me before, but I never had the chance to ask. Cora, are you educated? I mean, can you read and write?”

Cora made a slightly disgusted noise at the question, but it wasn’t that she held it against Lisa, so she nodded. “Yes. I was taught to read almost as soon as I could walk. I’ve had most of a formal education. At least until-“

She took in a sharp breath at what she had almost said. She could tell from just at a glance that Adrian was not satisfied with the way she stopped. At least Lisa must have realized it was a sore subject. She patted the girl’s knee and smiled. “I would love to hear all about it sometime. For now, we have a few things to prepare if you’re going to stay with us. As a matter of fact, we may have to prepare them for us as well. I’m not sure when the last time anyone was here.”

Cora could not hold her tongue at that announcement. “Well, that sounds like it should be fun. At least I would hope rats aren’t a problem, right?”

Adrian gave her a dirty look, but Lisa laughed. She at least knew the girl was teasing. Though her humor was sometimes a bit rough. Not that it mattered. They were there by then, and Lisa hadn’t exaggerated. Not only did they need to address Lisa’s injuries, but they needed to get clean linen and other such trivialities. It was going to be a long afternoon. Especially when Cora found out there was no staff. Oh, joy.

* * *

It was still barely after dusk when Vlad Țepeș arrived in a tower room of his castle. He only had to sniff the air once to know that his wife was already there. As was his son. Those two things had his rage instantly cooling somewhat, but he was still wary. There was also an unknown scent. Someone else was in his castle without his permission.

He wanted to find his wife and verify she was unharmed, but he could not ignore the possibility of an intruder. They did not get in often. As a matter of fact, it had been years. It had been a Belmont, of course. That thought did not settle his anger any.

It was only a matter of a few minutes for him to track the unknown person to his kitchen of all places. He was silent when he came into the room, and the stranger had their back to the door. They were wearing a cloak with the hood up, so he could not tell more about them than that they were incredibly small. That made him pause for a minute. Still, he needed answers and was less likely to be patient in his current state of mind.

He reached out a hand to grab the creature by the scruff of the neck. However, he was shocked when they stiffened right before he could seize them and rolled to the side. His eyes widened when he saw a petite woman jump up into a crouch. Though he almost laughed at the horrified look she was giving him.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Oh, holy hell. You are huge!”

He raised a brow at her exclamation. “And you are an uninvited stranger in my home.”

The woman stood stiffly at his words and held up both hands. “No, wait! I’m not, I promise. You must be Mr. Țepeș, right? As in Vlad Țepeș?”

He gave the woman a curious look. He could smell her fear, but it was tempered. If her expression was anything to go by, then it was because she was fascinated. How interesting.

He was interrupted from further action by his son’s voice behind him. “Wait, Father. Cora is our guest.”

He turned back to look at Adrian. “Our guest? I do not recall asking her to come into my home.”

Adrian frowned slightly, but he gestured toward the door. “Mother asked her to make our evening meal while she fetched clean linens. I am sure she would be happy to clear this up for you.”

Vlad turned once more to look at the young woman, Cora, his son called her. She was still standing there stiffly and trying to hide the way her eyes were attempting to take in everything about him at once. Again, her actions were intriguing. At least he doubted she was a Belmont. When he got a better look at her face, it was easy to see that she was not likely to be a local.

Everyone’s attention was drawn by another voice. “Vlad! You’re home!”

Vlad turned to see his wife walk in with a handful of fresh greens. He froze at the sight of her for just a second before he moved instantly to cup her face. He fingered the strands of her shorn hair as he frowned down at the bruise on her cheek. It took all he had not to go on a sudden rampage.

His ire was calmed when Lisa smiled up at him and put her hand over his. “I’ve missed you.”

His voice was a low rumble when he answered. “And I, you.”

Lisa’s smile widened before she stepped back and pulled on his hand. “Come, you must meet the woman that saved me. She’s quite the courageous one.”

His sharp-eyed gaze landed back on Cora. “Saved you? You are saying this slip of a girl was the one to get you out of the church in Targoviste?”

Lisa sighed up at him. “Why am I not surprised you already knew what happened?” Before he could ask any of the questions she could see in his eyes, she grinned up at him. “Well, at least we won’t have to explain that part. Why don’t you boys let me help Cora finish dinner, and we can all talk about it while we eat.”

Cora watched in amazement as the women managed to somehow shuffle the two significantly larger males out of the room before she turned back to her with a smile. “So, how much were you able to finish?” Cora gestured behind her to the partially cut up meat and vegetables.

Lisa shrugged. “Well, at least it is started. This shouldn’t take us too long.”

* * *

It was only a relatively short time later that all four people were sitting around the table for dinner, albeit a little awkwardly. At least on Cora’s part. She wasn’t exactly scared, but she was curious. Every time she looked over to her host, he inevitably caught her. It was frustrating. She had so many questions, but she wanted to keep her head attached. She didn’t really think he would attack her now, but she wasn’t willing to chance it just to satisfy her curiosity.

Because she never tried to hold his gaze, she missed the fact that he seemed to be just as curious about her. How this tiny woman had been any help to his son and wife at all. Though he did not miss the fact that they both treated her with respect.

Once they were finished eating, Vlad finally turned to Cora. “Now, I believe it is time that I heard the whole story. I have already figured out that you must be the boy the villagers spoke of, so you were staying with my wife?”

Lisa put her hand over his with a smile. “Yes, for about a week. It was lovely to have her help. I did not have to worry about keeping my patients waiting.”

He gave his wife a bemused look. He wondered if she was trying to defend the girl, or if she really was that helpful. Still, that was only confirmation of what he already deduced. That didn’t give him the answers he wanted. “I suppose that explains why you wanted to help. I doubt Lisa would have let you stay for no reason, though she is a kind soul.”

Cora frowned up as she looked him in the eye. “She helped me. For no other reason then she felt it was the right thing to do. I’ll be damned if that gets repaid by me looking the other way when I know I’m capable of helping.”

He raised a brow at her. So she did have a backbone. He had suspected as much, but she seemed not to care for direct confrontation. At least he knew a little more about what happened. “You say you knew you could help. In what way? If Adrian had not found you, what would you have done?”

Cora returned his look with a determined one of her. “Exactly what I did. The only difference would have been how I got to the city.”

Adrian picked that moment to speak up. “I don’t doubt that. I stayed outside at Mother’s insistence. Cora was the one to go in and bring her out.”

This story kept getting more interesting. “And how did you get in?”

Cora finally looked away uncomfortably under his scrutiny. “It was just a matter of finding an open window. From there, I just stuck to the shadows until I got to her cell. I only had to knock one man out.”

Adrian chuckled and shook his head. “Yes, inside an open window on the upper floor, after you scaled the side of the building.”

Cora shot him a glare. “It wasn’t that hard. There were plenty of handholds.”

Vlad observed their interactions with interest. He didn’t let it continue for long, as he still hadn’t heard the most important part. “So you used basic stealth. I can see how that could work in your favor. That doesn’t explain how you got both of you out. I somehow doubt you walked out with no resistance.”

Lisa made an excited noise at that question. “Oh, yes! We’ve been so busy since then that I haven’t gotten to ask you about those amazing little things. What were they?”

Cora sighed. She hadn’t thought she would actually have to explain those. This was going to be hard enough as it was. Still, since she agreed to stay and talk to this family, she wasn’t going to back out now. “They were low ignition smoke bombs. All they needed was a spark to set off the reaction.”

Lisa looked intrigued, but unsure of what to make of her answer. However, both males were giving her shocked looks. Vlad was the first to speak. “Where did you get such a thing?”

Lisa chuckled and answered for her. “She commandeered my lab for a day to make them. Let me tell you, that was the smelliest concoction I have ever seen.”

Vlad’s slight smile fell as he looked at Cora. “How did you learn to make them?”

That look right there was precisely why she didn’t like sharing with people. At least Lisa was giving her an encouraging look. “It took a lot of trial and error to get the mix right with items common enough for me to get my hands on or reduce down. Knowing the chemical reactions that would work was something I was already somewhat familiar with.”

Vlad tilted his head to the side and gave her a hard look. “And how were you familiar with them?”

Cora closed her eyes as she felt Adrian’s hard gaze next to her as well. She sighed as she realized this was the test. If they really wanted to know her problem, then this was the perfect way to gauge their reaction to the rest of it. She finally opened her eyes and met those of the vampire across from her. “Because both of my parents were chemists. I learned all about the periodic table when other children were learning how to sing Twinkle Twinkle Litte Star. The mobile above my bed was of a water molecule that made splashing noises when I hit it. Chemistry is something I am more familiar with than most.”

Vlad took in a sharp breath. Either this woman was mad, or there might still be things he didn’t know. That concept was odd to come to terms with when it was coming from a woman-child. His gaze turned intense as he looked at her. “Tell me, what is a periodic table, and a molecule. What do they have to do with alchemy?”

Cora sighed, this was a lot more than she anticipated. “The periodic table is a listing of all the known elements arranged by type and atomic number. A molecule is a grouping of those elements that share electrons to form a new compound. The example I used, water. It has two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom. Each of the hydrogens shares a single electron with the oxygen, and thus they are, altogether, a molecule.”

It was several minutes before anyone spoke again. Lisa was looking at Cora with awe. She had suspected the girl was intelligent, but that explanation was unlike anything she had ever heard, even if it was all unfamiliar. Their attention was finally drawn back to Vlad when he spoke again. “You are talking about the smallest possible piece of any material, aren’t you? The atomos.” He paused and turned thoughtful before he continued. “That theory was disregarded, forgotten hundreds of years ago.”

Cora nodded. “It’s the same where I’m from. It took scientists more than 2000 years from their first conception to figure out a method to prove they exist. But they were able to. Now that knowledge serves to help us create many different compounds, among other things.”

“Fascinating.” The old vampire looked around for a moment before he gave her a curious glance. “You say that you know this ‘periodic table.’ Could you reproduce it?”

Cora actually smiled for the first time since this whole mess started. Maybe they wouldn’t think she was insane after all. Or a witch. She gave him a nod. “Absolutely. Well, the current table as of three years ago. I haven’t seen one since then, so if anything was added, I wouldn’t know about it.”

All the other people around the table paused at that point. Lisa was giving her a concerned look, while Adrian’s looked thoughtful. Vlad’s mind was already running, trying to figure out the pieces he was missing. And he had no doubt there were some. 

Thankfully, Lisa spoke up. “Cora, you said you have been a wanderer for more than two years. Then I find out you are lost, or something. You haven’t seen your parents since then, and I now hear that you haven’t seen the things that were previously a significant part of your life in that same amount of time. What happened three years ago? Please, you helped me, now allow me to help you.”

Cora sighed and leaned back in her chair. She looked around at all the Țepeșes. At least they hadn’t thrown her out yet. She gave the woman a nod. “I don’t know if you will believe me because, honestly, it took a long time for me to accept it myself. Still, I’ll tell you.”

Vlad watched the girl tense up. Whatever she was about to retell, was not a pleasant memory for her. This night seemed to keep getting more interesting. Perhaps he wouldn’t complain about the unexpected company, after all.

He let that thought go as the girl continued. “I suppose I should start all the way back three years ago. I was on my way home from school with a few friends of mine. We had stayed late to help one of the teachers set up the labs for the next day, but none of us lived far. It was a nice neighborhood too, no crime usually. None of us thought anything of it, but that was the one day that will forever ruin the statistics.”

“A group of men jumped us. They grabbed all three of us and took us someplace I didn’t recognize. At first, we all thought it was going to be for ransom. You know, get our parents to pay a ton of cash, and they’d get us back, that sort of thing. But we were wrong.”

“Over the next few days, they brought more girls in. They all looked to be of similar social standing. Ritzy accessories, uniforms, little things that screamed out ‘my daddy has money.’”

She was interrupted at that point by Adrian. He was giving her a doubtful look. “Are you saying that you come from a wealthy family?”

Cora had to try really hard not to be offended. She was sure she couldn’t hide it all when she spoke. “Tell you what, one of these days, why don’t you try being sent somewhere you don’t know the language. Where the people all want to kill you because you look different, and you have no way to stop anyone from taking whatever the hell they want from you, and I mean whatever. Oh, and while you’re there, try figuring out how the hell you are going to get home through some fucked up portal that was supposed to lead to hell, but instead sent you wherever the hell this is.”

She took a deep breath to try and calm down, though it didn’t work well. “I am oh so sorry that I don’t scream good breeding anymore, but being used as a sacrifice to try and bring back some all-powerful fucked up demon, or whatever the hell that was supposed to have been about. Yeah, that kind of shit changes a person.”

There was absolute silence at the table after her outburst. Adrian was staring at her with shock. Lisa hadn’t known what to expect, but this was worse than she imagined. This girl, she tried so hard to be tough. She was still alive after all that, and still able to be kind when it mattered, even if she didn’t like to admit it. Lisa knew exactly what she needed at that moment. She got up and walked around to give Cora a hug.

Cora had been at the edge of a breakdown since she started dredging up her memories. That was why she had lost it at Adrian’s question. She knew he didn’t deserve to be yelled at. Instead of a reprimand for her outburst, Lisa came to comfort her. That was the last straw. It was too much. She couldn’t afford to feel, but she couldn’t have stopped it if her life depended on it. She broke down and cried for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, that was a bomb dropped there at the end, but there will be some clarification next chapter. I hope you are all enjoying so far. Cheers!


	5. Explaining the Atom

**Chapter 5**

Lisa held the girl until her sobs finally subsided to hiccups. She then stood and held out a hand. "Why don't I show you to the room you can use while you're here."

Cora looked up with embarrassment. She hated breaking down, especially in front of people. She didn't take the woman's hand, but she did stand and give the two males a slight bow. She didn't bother looking at them. "Please forgive my outburst and inexcusable behavior. I hope it didn't give you too bad an impression. Perhaps I can make it up tomorrow."

Lisa made a tsking noise at her apology but took her arm gently to steer her away before either male could speak. Her voice was soft. "We understand. You have nothing to apologize for."

Cora didn't agree, but she wasn't in the mood to argue about it. She allowed Lisa to lead her from the room. As soon as they were gone, silence fell. Both men had a lot on their minds. After a few moments, Adrian stood and gave his father a respectful nod. "I believe I should turn in, as well. There is much to think about."

Vlad nodded absently. He was still combing his memory for anything like what the girl had said. He doubted she was lying, but he couldn't rule out the fact that she could be touched in the head. Of course, there was always the possibility that she was telling the truth, which opened up a whole new set of questions. Like where did she come from originally, and who were the people that took her trying to summon? Also, how did she survive? Most sacrifices didn't tend to live through the experience.

He was pulled from his circling thoughts when Lisa returned. Her frown deepened when she saw that Adrian was gone, but she brushed it aside as she focused on her husband. "I can see that look in your eyes. I know that was quite the tale, but it is obvious she is traumatized. At least give her the opportunity to calm, or we will get no answers. That child has been alone for too long trying to deal with this. Plus-"

She cut herself off at the memory of what brought Cora to her in the first place. Her frown deepened as she met her husband's gaze. "Her trials only began when she got here. It is a miracle she is not dead, or worse."

Vlad stood with a sigh. He was no longer surprised by his wife's capacity to care for others. That didn't mean he understood it fully. He pulled her into a loose embrace and kissed the top of her head before he answered. "I can give her a little time, though I have a feeling she will surprise us all."

Lisa looked up at him with curiosity. "How so?"

He smiled down at the woman in his arms. "The tenacity to live through something like that, it doesn't just happen. Nor does it go away in one night. She strikes me as too stubborn to allow this to keep her down."

Lisa sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I hope you're right."

* * *

It had taken Cora a long time to get to sleep in the unfamiliar surroundings. It didn't matter that the bed was the most comfortable thing she had seen in years. Her head was too full of terrifying memories. When she did finally make it to sleep, her dreams were filled with rainbow colors that faded in and out with snippets of the weird and wonderful, but often terrifying. She ended up waking in a cold sweat when one of those snippets became a figure she would give her life never to see again.

She managed to hold back a scream when she sat up, but her tears could not be quelled. No matter the comfort, or Lisa's words of reassurance, there was no way Cora could go back to sleep. She ended up waiting until she felt it was close to dawn and got up to see if she could find the kitchen from where she was.

It didn't take her long, thankfully. She was also grateful that it was empty. Not that the castle was full or anything, but she was glad not to have run into any of the inhabitants. She found what she needed to get a glass of water and sat at the table, sipping it. She looked out the window as the sun came up and wondered what it would take to get away and back on her quest. She didn't want to hurt Lisa after all the woman had done, but she wasn't sure she could stay here long. She had survived by burying her past. She only thought about it when it served to help her. Otherwise, it was just too much.

She was so absorbed in the thoughts and the sunrise that she didn't hear when another person joined her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Adrian's voice finally broke the silence. "I did not expect you to be up so early, but I am glad I ran into you."

She looked over at the youngest Țepeș with wide eyes. She said the first thing that came to mind to keep him from asking questions. "I couldn't sleep. I mean, I did, but I woke early and couldn't get back to sleep."

His brow furrowed for just a moment, but it disappeared as he spoke again. "I wanted to apologize for my insensitivity last night. I should not have spoken out of turn."

Cora felt her chest tightening. She couldn't talk about any of that this morning. She hopped up and gave him what she thought was a smile. Though to him, it looked more like a grimace. "I appreciate it, but you don't have to worry. As a matter of fact, I may just go back now that I've had some water and try to go back to sleep. I'm sure I need it."

"Wait!" He called out to her retreating form, but she was gone before he could say more. He stared at the spot she had just been for several seconds. It took him that long to realize she hadn't even eaten. All she had was water. He turned with a frown to find her again and try to convince her to at least eat something. By the time he exited the room, she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in frustration and wondered if she had run just to get away from him. Part of his mind thought to find her, but then he realized it might be best to speak with his mother. Surely she would have better luck. The girl seemed to admire her.

Cora watched from her hiding spot as Adrian exited the kitchen. She had a feeling he would try to follow and thought about running. However, she wasn't sure if he would chase after her. If he did, she knew she couldn't outrun him. That being the case, she looked for an alternative and found a few alcoves that dotted the hallway. She sprinted to the closest one and managed to hide in the shadows before he exited the kitchen. Once she was hidden, there was just enough room for her to push back against the wall and watch as he looked around for her.

She held her breath until he passed with the hope that he wouldn't look over, or worse yet smell her. She did have to remember that he was at least half-vampire. She finally released it when he made it to the end of the hall. She almost slipped out of her hiding spot but froze when she caught sight of another towering shadow next to him. She swallowed hard at the sound of Dracula's voice.

It wasn't as though she was doing anything wrong, but the male intimidated her. Plus, she wasn't sure how he would take finding her hiding in the shadows. She was thankful when Adrian walked off the other way but froze against the wall when Dracula continued on toward the kitchen. She once again held her breath until he passed as well.

Cora watched as he walked passed the kitchen and wondered for a moment what the man did during the day. Did he sleep? That would make sense with the stories, but then again, he now had a wife and son that were up during the daylight hours. Did he try to spend time with them? Did he even need to sleep?

Despite her unease with the intimidating male, it was easier for Cora to let go of her earlier thoughts and focus on her curiosity. That also meant that she was about to make one of the least sane decisions of her life. She waited until he was far enough down the hall that she felt he wouldn't notice before she slipped out of her hiding spot and padded behind him on silent feet.

It was no issue for her to stick to the shadows, as there were plenty of them. The longer this went on, the more confident she became. She had no idea where he was going, but if it looked like he was going to enter a locked part of the castle, she would stop. She was curious, not suicidal.

After more than half an hour of wandering down random hallways, Cora was beginning to wonder if this wasn't just some vampire equivalent to a morning constitutional. She was pulled from that thought when he rounded another corner. She maintained her distance to ensure she didn't get too close. However, she was shocked to find he was nowhere to be seen when she finally peeked around the bend. She frowned as she looked to see if there were any other turns or rooms nearby that he could have gone into.

She wasn't given long to figure it out as a deep voice sounded right next to her head. "At first, I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. That you might actually be headed in the same direction. However, after this long, I must conclude that you are following me, and I have to ask myself why?" Cora screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin as she whirled to see the vampire she had just been following looming over her.

She failed to notice the fact that the male that was towering over her was fighting not to laugh as she scrambled backward with both hands up. "Please give me a moment to explain!"

Vlad only lifted a brow in response, so she took that as approval to continue. She hoped to god it was. "Look, I wasn't really planning anything at all. I just wanted to get my mind off stuff, and I saw you and got curious about what you did, and I know it was stupid. I wasn't planning on following you forever, honest. I just-"

He finally held up a hand. Cora's jaw snapped shut as she watched him for several moments. He didn't move or say anything which had her sweating bullets. If only she had known it was because he was afraid he would laugh if he tried to speak. He could admit to himself that despite her obvious discomfort, she was still more courageous than most men. She wasn't running away screaming. Well, at least she wasn't running away.

When he finally had himself under control, he gestured toward the hall where he had disappeared. "As a way to make it up to me, why don't you explain a little more about what we were discussing last night?"

Cora's face blanched a little as she swallowed. She still found the courage to ask what was on her mind. "Which part?"

Vlad examined her face for a few seconds before her meaning occurred to him. She did not want to speak about her trauma. "You were telling me about how your scientists found a way to prove the existence of the atomos. I would like to hear more about that."

Cora breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course. I would be happy to show you the periodic table and anything else I know."

Vlad then led her to a workshop that had her practically drooling. It was the closest thing she had seen to a real lab since she was back home. Lisa's lab had a few things that were handy to use, but it was still limited. This was amazing. It didn't have all the handy little electronic gadgets she had been spoiled with, but otherwise was everything she could have asked for.

Vlad was both shocked and pleased to see how excited the girl was to see his space. More so, even when she proved to know what most of it was already. This strange stray his wife had found was at least interesting. Now to see if what she had to share was worth the time he would spend listening.

* * *

That was where Lisa found them still later that afternoon. Both she and Adrian had been looking for the girl since that morning. Lisa had been worried after her son found her and told her what had happened. She looked all over and still couldn't find Cora. When she saw that the girl's bag was still in her room, there was just one last place to look. So she grabbed a tray with some food and headed to the lab.

She hadn't expected Adrian to come along as well, but she felt it would only get awkward if Cora kept avoiding him, so she didn't ask him to stay behind. Instead, she had him carry the tray.

When they walked into the lab, it was like a tornado had hit it. There were papers scattered about with various tables and drawings. There was also a partially finished model of something sitting one of the desks. Lisa and Adrian both stopped and watched in shock as Cora and Vlad were in the middle of a discussion about things they had never heard of before, but both of the others seemed to be going back and forth with ease.

Cora's hands were animated as she spoke. "There is so much more to the atom. The basics are easy to grasp, but some molecules are less structurally sound than others, so it takes less force to break them apart. New compounds are formed all the time. We even found how to split the atom, and let me tell you, the force to do that is phenomenal, but what you get from it is even more so."

Vlad looked as though he had a million more questions, so Lisa stepped forward before he could speak again. "I thought I might find you here when I didn't see you anywhere else."

Cora started at the new voice but gave the woman a grin. "Lisa! I apologize if I worried you." It was at that point that she also saw Adrian, and her smile dimmed.

Lisa ignored the lack of enthusiasm and gestured for her son to put the tray down on the table closest to the other two. "Please, don't be worried about it. I'm just glad to see you feeling better. Though, I understand you haven't eaten yet today, and it is already late afternoon. Perhaps you might want to take a break?"

She then pinned her husband with a pointed look. He needed to remember that the girl was still only human and could not go for days without sleep and food like he could. If he didn't, they could end up with an exhausted guest. Especially as the girl seemed just as impassioned.

Cora looked slightly embarrassed at the reminder, especially as she finally noticed her stomach had been trying to tell her the same thing for some time, but she had been ignoring it. She looked up at Vlad, who only raised a brow at her before she turned back to Lisa. "Thank you, I am a little hungry."

When she moved to the tray, she saw there was far more food than she could possibly eat alone. "Have you eaten yet? Will you be joining me?"

Lisa gave her a soft smile. "I've already eaten, but I don't believe Adrian has. I brought enough for both of you. Why don't you share a meal while I get my husband to tell me all about what this wonderful mess is about?"

Cora had to fight not to frown. She still felt horribly awkward around the man after her outburst the night before. She had no desire to even try to speak to him yet. Still, she wasn't going to upset Lisa over it. She managed a smile. "Thank you. I'm sure it will be wonderful and don't worry. I promise the mess isn't as disorganized as it looks."

She then moved to see what all was brought while Adrian silently joined her. She was just thankful that he kept conversation to a minimum. At least there was no discussion about the previous night's conversation. Mostly, he also wanted to know what the scattered papers and other things were about. That was something she was happy to share with him. It was not long before she forgot her initial discomfort and was gesturing around the room in between bites as she explained it all to him as well.

Lisa watched them both with a smile. Her husband had explained what happened that morning, and she had to get on to him for scaring the poor girl, but she couldn't blame him, really. She was just glad that he had shown restraint in not attacking first. Perhaps their years being married had done more for his manners than she thought.

It was almost an hour before Cora and Adrian finally finished their meal. Mostly because they had been talking. As soon as the tray was cleared, Lisa moved to take it. When she did, Cora tried to stop her. "You don't have to do that. I can clean up. Please."

Lisa gave her a bright smile and shook her head. "And take you from here? I think these two would have something to say about that. Why don't you stay and I'll be back shortly? This is no trouble at all."

Cora didn't look convinced, but Lisa didn't give her time to argue before she was out the door. Despite her discomfort in allowing the woman to clean up after her, it still was not long before she was once again embroiled in a discussion with Vlad. He had so many questions, but just as many insights. It was fascinating. Cora was shocked to find that Adrian was just as adept. Well, maybe not as much so as his father, but he caught onto the concept quickly and did not get lost in the conversation. For the first time since being flung into this twisted world, Cora did not feel out of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't get to the clarification yet, but it will come soon. We see things aren't quite easy for everyone, but maybe Cora can be convinced to share before she tries to bolt in the night lol. Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed, cheers!


	6. Night Terrors

**Chapter 6**

The next few days were spent in much the same way, minus the sneaking around, of course. Cora spent most of her time in the lab with Vlad, and between the two of them had created a cleaned-up copy of the periodic table as well as several molecule models. She had also shown him the difference and significance of both anions and cations.

To say that Vlad was both impressed and ravenous for more information was an understatement. He had all but forgotten what brought the girl in the first place. A fact that Lisa was grateful for, even if she was still worried about Cora. She had to make sure to go interrupt the three of them often enough, as not even Adrian would remember to stop to eat when they all got caught up in discussions. At least she was glad to see that Cora no longer acted reserved around her son. No more than she was with anyone, at least.

Given the fact that the girl seemed to be happy enough while she was sharing knowledge with the Țepeșes, it came as a shock when Vlad heard something strange from her room while he was taking a walk on the fourth night she was there. He had been unable to get to sleep, as he was still not used to the change being back with his family wrought on his circadian rhythm. No matter how long he had been married, he preferred to be nocturnal. Not that he required much sleep anyway.

Still, as he walked through the hallways, he was shocked to hear screaming. He quickly followed the noise, fully expecting to find monsters at the very least. He didn't smell anything amiss, but the blood-curdling quality of the sound still caused him to move swiftly. It wasn't until he realized it was coming from Cora that he began to wonder what on earth had happened.

He didn't bother to knock as he burst into the room, so it came as a shock for him to find her thrashing in the bed. He frowned at the sight of her. She was apparently sobbing in her sleep. He made a tsking noise that he had been brought here for nothing more than a nightmare as he moved to wake the girl before she roused the rest of his household. He called to her but received no response.

Vlad frowned at the idea of having to deal with a troublesome child. Despite her knowledge and their conversations, that was still very much how he saw her. He sighed as he stepped closer to the bed. He had promised his wife to at least tolerate the girl, plus he recalled having to deal with Adrian's nightmares. Not that it had been often, but still, he tried to remember those lessons and reached out to gently shake the girl awake.

As soon as his hand touched her, she shocked him by jerking up and scrambling away from him. He frowned at her actions. His irritation was not helped by the fact that her screams had only devolved into sobbing. He tried to keep his voice even when he spoke. "Calm yourself, child. Nothing here will harm you."

Unfortunately, the sound of his voice did nothing more than frighten her more. It wasn't until he spoke again that he realized she may have been awake, but she did not see the room around her. Her mind must have still been caught in the night terror she had been subjected to. Her sobbing was broken with pleas to stop.

Vlad stood and frowned down at the girl. This was more than he knew how to deal with. He sighed as he realized he would need to wake his wife even if he was not happy with the choice to do so. He knelt once more and tried to get through to Cora. "I will leave and bring back help. Calm yourself if you are able."

He thought he was no longer able to be truly surprised, but that supposition was challenged when Cora finally broke from the terror of her nightmare when he said he was leaving. She was obviously still not thinking clearly as she lunged forward and grabbed his arm in a surprisingly tight grip. "Don't leave me!"

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Vlad Dracula Țepeș was at a loss for how to proceed. He knew this was something he had no idea how to handle and was smart enough to admit it. At least to himself. And yet, he doubted he could get this child to let him go long enough to go get his wife. Not without causing more of an uproar. He sighed as he pulled her up into his arms. His only solution was to take her to the other room instead. He didn't have the patience to fight with her.

As soon as he stood, Cora's crying finally subsided. Vlad repressed another sigh as he quickly walked to the family wing and took her into the master bedroom. He was calling for Lisa as soon as the door was open.

His wife sat up groggily, but as soon as she saw who he held, all tiredness fled. She was up immediately and instructing him to set the girl down on the bed. He did as she told and backed away quickly. He very much wanted to remind her that this child was a bit too old to be sharing their bed as Adrian had when he was a toddler. However, he managed to bite it back as he watched his wife somehow calm the girl's tears.

It was only as Cora allowed Lisa to pull her into a hug that it struck him just how tiny the girl was. He didn't often think about such things, but as he thought about the last half-hour, he was reminded of just how fragile she really was. Her fearlessness and attitude had not yet lent itself to that understanding. Seeing her tiny body next to his wife's and remembering how frail she felt as he carried her made something other than irritation rise up.

It was made worse when he finally noticed a pattern of scarring across her arms and legs. He had never seen them before since the girl kept them covered, but as he looked closer, he could tell they were runes. Someone had cut them directly into her skin. The reminder of what she had initially claimed came back, and he began to reconsider his doubt. Those marks were not random. That realization made the new feeling curl deeper.

It took him a few moments to understand that it was anger. Not at Cora for the unexpected outburst, but at whoever had done this to her. He did not like to think of the bright child that had been sharing his lab in such a condition. Not only was her mind sharp, but she had already proven to be resourceful and courageous. To see her reduced to this only fueled his anger.

Lisa had told him to wait to ask what had happened to prevent another breakdown, but seeing this, he decided he had waited long enough. He would at least give her until morning. Though he already decided that somewhere out in the world, there was a person that had crossed a line. He did not take well to anyone that opposed him, and whether they knew it or not, they had just gained a formidable enemy.

He continued to watch as his wife calmed Cora enough so that she could speak. He did not wait to ensure more than that. He knew Lisa was more than capable of handling the rest. Instead, he turned to go to his library. He already had several books in mind and plans to start researching. He knew some of his questions would be answered by the girl later, but that was no reason to postpone digging out the information he already had. Especially since the runes he could see, were enough to know they were nothing that could benefit the girl.

* * *

The next morning found a mortified Cora following her hostess to the kitchen. Once she had calmed the previous night, she had already been embarrassed about her behavior toward Vlad. However, when she tried to go back to her own room, Lisa refused to allow it. Instead, they sat and talked about other things until Cora simply passed out from exhaustion. It wasn't surprising, really, as she had not been sleeping much since she arrived. That was just the first time she had not been able to wake herself in time to keep the terror in check.

As embarrassed as she was about being found and carried by Vlad Țepeș of all people, she was more concerned about moving on. The fact that the nightmares got to that point was enough to show her that she couldn't stay. She was already too comfortable, and that wasn't a good thing. She resolved to thank them and be ready to go by that afternoon, no matter the objections.

She was not shocked that they were intercepted by Vlad. Though she had hoped to avoid it. She was even less surprised at his request. He faced her directly when he spoke. "Cora, I believe it is time you gave us the whole story. Come to my study, and you can explain how you have summoning runes on your arms and legs."

She grimaced as she unconsciously ran a hand down the opposite arm. She kept those covered for a reason, but she knew there would be no getting out of this now. No matter how much she didn't want to talk about it. She gave the vampire a nod as she followed him. She was too distracted to notice Lisa's frown, but they both paused when the woman spoke up. "I will bring something for you to eat shortly."

Cora felt slightly better when she looked over and caught the woman's concerned gaze. She tried to give her a reassuring smile, but even she could tell it fell flat. Still, she did appreciate the gesture.

It was only a few minutes later that Cora and Vlad were seated in front of a fireplace, and he was giving her an expectant look. She sighed lightly and launched into her story. "I'm sure you remember that I said the people that had me also kidnapped many other girls around the same age, right?"

When he only nodded, she swallowed and continued. "I didn't realize it at first, but after they had nearly fifty girls, they started taking us in small groups. It ended up that they were examining us all. I don't know what happened to most of the girls, but only a few of us were sent back to be held. It ended up that there were seven of us. It wasn't until we were all that was left when we finally realized what we all had in common. The one trait those men were looking for and the reason they had kidnapped so many, to begin with."

She paused and gave him a sardonic smile. "Turns out that virginity was just as uncommon as the pundits kept saying it was."

Vlad gave her a curious look at that statement, but she had turned away too quickly to see it. He could tell she was uncomfortable, so he kept his silence and allowed her to continue.

"It was still a couple of weeks after they narrowed it down to us seven. They treated us well enough, but I suppose that was to make sure we were in top shape for what they wanted. None of us were sure what to expect, but what happened was-"

She cut herself off and wrapped her arms around herself. Before he could prod her to continue, Lisa came in with a tray and Adrian on her heels. Luckily, Cora did not notice his presence. She barely noticed Lisa. Despite the woman's insistence, she was unable to focus on the food. Instead, she turned back to Vlad. If she had any hope of getting the story out, she couldn't pause.

Lisa frowned when Cora didn't eat, but she didn't insist either. She could tell this was hard for the girl, so she pulled Adrian back with her. He refused to leave the room, as he was just as curious as his father, but at least he had enough sense to stay back as the girl continued her story.

Cora looked back over to Vlad and swallowed before she started speaking again. "There were thirteen men in the group. I'm sure there was some significance to the date when they finally made their move, but none of us even knew the day. We had been in captivity long enough that we lost track. It seemed like it was out of the blue when they all came together and gave us something that had us loopy. We weren't knocked out, but none of us had the capacity to fight when they tied us each to some sort of alter."

She looked away and had to take a few moments before she could speak again. Her voice was choked when she did. "I don't think I will ever forget the sound of all our screams together. They were kind enough to let us know they weren't going to kill us. They needed us alive to satiate whatever the hell they were calling. That didn't mean they didn't harm us. They needed our blood, and the runes were supposed to call whatever they were summoning."

She absently ran one of her hands on the opposite arm as she continued. "I don't know if they managed to succeed or if it was something else that came, but-" She had to shake off a chill before she looked back to Vlad with haunted eyes. "One of the walls looked like it was made of light. The rainbow of colors might have been beautiful if I hadn't seen a nightmare crawl out. It was huge, and like nothing I have words for."

Vlad raised a hand at that point. "You do not need to describe it. What happened after it appeared? How did you get away?"

Cora took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded. "Whatever it was didn't come for us. At least not at first. It slaughtered all of the men, and a few of us were knocked over during the fight. One of the other girls and I were able to get out of our bonds when they were loosened in the fall. I tried to help, I really did, but once that thing was done with the men it turned to the rest of us."

She met his gaze once more, and he could see tears. Cora was barely able to keep them back, but she didn't stop speaking. "It ripped them to shreds. I couldn't do anything but watch. The few that had managed to be freed tried to run for the door, but it got them. I know I'm a coward, but I couldn't help them. I ended up running behind the thing and into the rainbow wall."

She wiped away the few tears that had fallen and shook her head. "I wasn't sure what I was thinking. Honestly, it wouldn't have shocked me if I ran into more of the things, but that isn't what happened. I was surrounded by color. It is hard to describe, but there were occasional breaks in the color that showed all sorts of places. In the end, I accidentally fell into one of them, and that is how I ended up here, wherever here is."

There was silence for several minutes. Cora nearly jumped when it was finally Adrian that broke it. "There are still many questions. How did you survive?"

Cora glared over at him. She hadn't realized he was there and was not happy to see Lisa as well. Still, perhaps it was better that they were all there. At least they wouldn't have a reason to stop her from leaving now. She tried to wipe her expression clear before she answered. "Honestly, I got lucky. I was barely conscious when I tumbled into some ruins. I managed to somehow dig myself out before I passed out. When I woke, I was in the back of a wagon. I was found by a family of Speakers. They told me I had been out for nearly four days. If it weren't for their help, I doubt I would have lived. Not only did they nurse me back to health, but they also allowed me to stay with them for a while. They helped me learn the local language and treated me like I was one of them."

Lisa gave her a smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Speakers are known for their generosity as well as their intelligence. I am glad to hear you had that much, at least."

Cora gave her what she hoped was a smile, but didn't get to say anything else. Vlad finally spoke again. "I believe I know what you are talking about. The Infinite Corridor. It is supposed to be a link to many places through time and space." He paused for a moment, as though he was trying to puzzle something out before he looked back with a slight frown. "Can you point out where you first arrived on a map?"

Cora blinked at him a few times. His words stirred hope in her for the first time in a long time, but it was quickly dashed. Her lips took on a bitter twist as she shook her head. "I doubt it. All I know was that it was east of here. You have to remember that there was a bit of a language barrier when I first arrived, plus-"

She cut her self off and sighed before she shrugged and tried to explain. "I wasn't in the clearest frame of mind for some time. It was several months before I could even think about what it might take to get me home. Even then, I never considered that I might be able to find the portal in the same place again. I know it disappeared once I was out of it."

Vlad did not look impressed with her answer. "The corridor can rarely be seen when it is not in use. Or so I am told. That doesn't mean it isn't still there."

Cora's breath caught at his words. Her voice was strangled when she tried to speak. "Do you mean if I could find that place, then I could go home?"

Vlad shook his head with a frown. "It won't be as easy as just stepping through once again. You saw the place, you know that the portals open randomly unless a person is skilled enough to force it to comply."

Cora closed her eyes against the pain. She should have known better than to get her hopes up. She wasn't given long to wallow in her self-pity. "Even so, if we knew where the entrance was, it could be possible. It makes sense that you are not from this time and place."

He then paused again before he looked over at her sternly. "For now, try to remember everything you can about where you first arrived. Even if we cannot get you back to your own dimension, I cannot let this go unchecked."

Lisa could tell the girl was already at her wit's end. She stepped forward and frowned at her husband before she pulled Cora up. "I am sure something will come to you before you know it. For now, why don't you come and eat?" Cora wasn't sure she would even be able to eat, but she still allowed the older woman to pull her out of the room and back toward the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know the truth. Or most of it anyway. We don't have much longer in the castle before things get moving on. I am actually looking forward to that part. I have lots of plans. Thanks for reading!


	7. Permission to Leave

_**Chapter 7** _

It wasn't until they were nearly to the kitchen that Cora remembered Lisa had already brought her a tray with perfectly edible food that she left behind. She grimaced as she realized she didn't want to go back for it at all. As much as she hated the idea of wasting food, she hated the idea of facing Dracula again even more. Instead, she obediently took a seat at the table while Lisa looked for something fresh to make for her.

She was trying her very best to push the last twelve hours or so back into a box in her mind so she could deal with her life without breaking down again. She wasn't having much luck, especially when Adrian sat next to her. She had half a mind to get up and walk out. The last thing she wanted was to deal with him, but all it took was one look at Lisa, and she kept her seat. That didn't mean she tried talking to him.

Unfortunately, that did not stop him from talking to her. Though, his first words took her by surprise. "I seem to be making a bad habit with you, and I apologize. I did not mean to make it sound like I was judging you back there. Quite the opposite, in fact. I cannot help but admire your tenacity."

She shot him a confused look, but couldn't quite figure out what to say. Instead, she held her tongue, and he continued. "There was something I would like to say, however. At least if you will let me."

Her confusion only grew, especially since he was giving her an extremely contrite look. He really did seem to feel bad for speaking out of turn. Her brows furrowed down as she answered. "I suppose I can't blame you for being shocked. Just don't ask me to talk about it anymore. Please."

He gave her a curt nod but spoke anyway. "I will not ask you to recount anything. I simply wanted to tell you there was something you said that I would like to disagree with."

Her confusion turned to shock and then anger. However, Adrian held up a hand to keep her from yelling at him. "Please, I only wanted to tell you that I believe there is no way you could be considered a coward. From your own admission, you tried to help the others first, before the beast turned to the seven of you. It is not even your fault that the ones that were loosened ran where the thing could catch them."

"Wanting to preserve your own life, and the ability to think critically, even under duress, does not make you a coward. On the contrary, it shows your mind is even keener than I realized. You may not have made the decision consciously to run behind the beast and into the unknown, but somewhere your mind showed you the path that was least likely to get you killed, and you took it. I find that admirable."

Cora was so shocked by his words that she didn't notice Lisa until the woman put her hand on Cora's shoulder. She looked up sharply to be greeted by Lisa's smile. "Adrian is right. You did all you could before you had to flee. The will and wit to survive is not cowardice."

Cora was at a loss for how to respond. Their words made sense, but it was not so easy for her to accept them. She had spent most of the last two and a half years wondering what she could have done differently. What moves she could have used to save more than just herself. Part of her still felt she should have stopped the others from running. Tried to convince them to leave with her instead of freezing and fleeing on her own.

Those thoughts were added to the mix that was tearing through her. It was only a matter of moments later that she stood abruptly. She tried to give Lisa a smile and failed. Her voice was barely even. "Please excuse me. I need some fresh air."

She didn't wait for a response before she bolted out of the room. When Adrian stood to follow, Lisa put a hand on his shoulder. Her voice was sad, but she didn't let him go. "Let her be for now. I can imagine this is not easy for her to handle, even with time. She has had no one to lean on. We can at least give her the time to figure out what she feels her next actions should. She will not leave just yet."

He looked over at his mother with a frown. He wasn't as convinced the girl would not flee, but he sat back down anyway. He only hoped they could figure out some way to help her. With everything that she had done for their family, it would be unthinkable for them to do any less. He wholeheartedly agreed with his mother on that point, at least.

* * *

It was a few hours later, and Cora had still not come back into the parts of the castle where any others might be. She hadn't even visited the lab. Vlad was slightly upset that they could not continue their conversations, but it was Lisa and Adrian that were the most worried.

Lisa finally consented to search for the girl when she still had not shown up after lunch. She began to get worried that the girl was not taking proper care of herself. Despite how hard they looked, it took them some time to find her.

Adrian was the one to finally locate her. He had to rely on his extraordinary senses to do so. He finally found a trace of her scent and followed it up to one of the extended balconies outside the castle. His footsteps were silent as he walked outside. Though, he froze at the sight of her. He wondered at the fact that she was sitting on the edge and looking out over the forest.

He thought about calling out to her, but he didn't want to startle her and make her fall. They were high enough up that it would doubtlessly kill her. Instead, he focused on silencing his footsteps even further. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder as soon as he was close enough. That way, even if she did start, he would be able to prevent a fall.

Cora jumped and tried to spin to face whoever it was, but Adrian's hand on her shoulder kept her from doing more than turning her head. It took her heart a few moments to realize who it was before she started to calm and give him a glare.

Once he was certain she was no longer in danger, he let her go and took a step back with raised hands. He spoke up before she could yell at him like he could tell she wanted to. "Please, I did not want to startle you with you on the edge. My mother and I have been looking for you. It is well after lunch, and we were worried."

Cora took a deep breath and swallowed the scream that had been on the tip of her tongue. She was still frowning, but she stood anyway. "I apologize for worrying you, but I had several things to think through. It might be good if I go down anyway, as I need to speak to Lisa, at least."

Adrian's only response was to hold out his hand to help her to her feet. She glared at it for a moment, but finally accepted with a sigh. She really didn't have a reason to dislike this man other than the fact that he seldom bothered to think before he spoke. Still, he had apologized each time, so she tried not to hold it against him.

She followed behind him silently as they made their way back downstairs. It was sheer luck that they ran into Lisa coming from the guest wing on the way down. The woman was overjoyed to see Adrian had Cora in tow and immediately diverted them to the kitchen.

It wasn't until she had a plate in front of each of them that she finally spoke her thoughts. "Cora, I understand that this has to be difficult for you, but please do not think you have to handle it alone any longer. I said I wanted to help, and I meant it. We will figure out a way to get you home, I promise."

Cora only looked away. She really appreciated the woman's offer, especially with everything else that she had done. It had been so long since Cora felt any kind of motherly affection, and Lisa filled it admirably, but it wasn't the same. Plus, she knew she couldn't stay, no matter what they hoped to accomplish.

She jerked her head around when Lisa put her hand on top of Cora's. Her shocked expression quickly turned into an apologetic one, but she still pulled her hand away. "I appreciate your concern, really, but I cannot accept your help. I have already caused you all enough problems. It would be best if I leave."

Lisa took in a sharp breath that was mirrored by her son. She didn't speak right away, though. Instead, she looked over at Adrian. He did not need her to speak to understand what she wanted. He stood gracefully and gave both women a bow. "Please excuse me."

Cora watched him leave with confusion, but her attention was drawn back to Lisa as soon as he was out the door. "Cora, please listen to me. I am aware of how hard this must be for you. I doubt you have nightmares like that often. However, I will beg you if I must. Do not walk away. At least not yet. There must be something we can do to assist you. At least give us time to think of something. We only just learned the truth today."

Cora felt her heart twist at the woman's words. She had hoped this would no longer be an issue. Once they found out the trouble that seemed to follow her, where she was from, and what happened, she felt they would revile her like most people. It made no sense and made the prospect of her leaving that much harder.

Lisa must have understood what she was feeling, and she squeezed her fingers once again. "I won't push you, but please, at least give us a couple of days." She then stood with a smile. "I will leave you to think about it. All I ask is that you eat something. You have hardly touched any food since you came here. It would do you no good to get sick from malnutrition."

Cora managed to give the other woman a nod, even if she couldn't force a smile. It was enough. Lisa patted her shoulder once more before she turned to leave. Cora looked down at her plate once she was alone and sighed. She did need to eat, even if she didn't feel like it. With that thought in mind, she tried to banish her troubled thoughts for a short while and attempted to finish the meal.

* * *

Despite her misgivings, Cora decided to stay for at least one more night. Part of it had to do with the fact that Lisa had pleaded with her. However, there was a small part of her mind that was still hopeful, no matter how much she wanted to stamp it out. If there was even the possibility that Vlad could point her in the right direction, it was more than she had to go on for the last two years.

She tried not to think about her parents and how they must be feeling after so long. She also tried not to think about how they would feel if she did finally return. It wasn't just that she was three years older. She was practically a whole different person. The thought that she wouldn't fit in at home anyway refused to stay banished. She had seen real monsters. More than once, over the last three years. Even knowing they existed, what they looked like, how they hunted, and what they really were. She still felt that sometimes, she was just as much of a monster these days. Many times she had been forced to do things that would have horrified her before. Now, she barely thought twice about it.

Her circling thoughts kept her up until the early hours of the next morning. That, and the threat of more nightmares. It wasn't until the moon had started to set that she finally passed out from sheer exhaustion. That was how Lisa found her the next day.

The older woman knelt by the bed and watched the girl sleep for several minutes. She gently brushed some hair back off her face with a sigh. This child looked so fragile, so small and breakable like this. Not that Lisa couldn't see it when the girl was awake, but Cora didn't often allow herself to look vulnerable, despite her stature. Like this, it was impossible not to notice.

She had never regretted having a son, but as she smiled down at the sleeping girl, she wondered what it would have been like to have a daughter as well. She almost wished she could convince Cora to stay with them until a solution could be found, but she knew it was a selfish wish.

Her smile widened some as she thought about what Vlad had told her the previous night. He didn't say it in as many words, but he had been livid at the girl's treatment. They both knew that he was no saint, but he also did not focus on the innocent, despite his reputation. He was cruel, vindictive, violent, and unforgiving. However, he turned that toward those he felt had wronged him. He did not think much of humanity, but after meeting Lisa, he also was no longer dismissive of them.

With that being the case, he had also decided that the girl had gone through something wholly unforgivable. He hadn't said so, but she knew he did more than tolerate Cora, no matter his words. He treated the girl with more respect than she had seen him do for any besides she and Adrian. His actions were telling, even if his words were not.

She was pulled from her contemplation when Cora started to whimper in her sleep and stirred fitfully. Lisa let out another sigh as she finally reached out to shake the girl awake. It would not do to have her be woken by another nightmare.

Cora's eyes flashed open after a few seconds. She almost swung at what she perceived as a threat but caught herself at the last moment. Instead, she scrambled back and tried to even her breathing. "I am so sorry. I didn't-"

When she cut herself off, Lisa gave her an understanding smile. "Do not worry. I should have known you would be wary. I only woke you because it looked as though you were starting to have another nightmare."

Cora felt her shoulders droop. She hadn't gotten to the bad part yet, but she knew it had been coming. The nightmare was always similar and devolved into horror once it got going. She was grateful to Lisa for her stepping in when she did, even if she didn't want to think about it.

After a few moments, she pulled herself together enough to give Lisa a nod. "Thank you."

Lisa gave her a smile in return as she stood. "Why don't you get ready and come to the kitchen. I believe Vlad had something he wished to speak with you about. I told him I would bring you to the lab once you were up and ready."

Cora swallowed a grimace at that news. She was not happy about talking to him again so soon, but she knew he might have something she could use at least. She gave Lisa a nod as she stood and stretched. She tried to talk through a yawn. "I'll be there as soon as I'm dressed." That was all the confirmation Lisa needed before she turned to go prepare breakfast for those that would be eating it.

Cora caught herself dragging her feet and chastised herself for the delay. She still managed to get ready in short order and head down to meet the rest of the family. She was just thankful that the early morning meal was quiet once she got there. It wasn't until everything was cleaned up that Lisa spoke up again. She gave Cora's arm a reassuring squeeze before she went with her to where Vlad was waiting.

When they got to the room, Cora was both bemused and pleased to see Vlad pouring over one of the tables they had created together. The sight of him so engrossed made her feel a little more like herself and less like a victim.

He turned to them as soon as they stepped into the room. He didn't smile, but his eyes did not show anger as he gestured to the chairs. "I'm glad you decided not to hide away today. I understand you wish to leave. Before I can allow that, we need to speak."

Cora felt a shiver of fear cross down her spine at his words but moved to the indicated chair anyway. She hadn't felt like a prisoner in this castle before that point, but she was beginning to reconsider after his last statement.

Once they both settled, he looked her over once. She almost felt as though he were trying to see under her sleeves, down to the scars that were still prominent enough to be recognizable. At least to anyone that would know what they were.

When he finally looked in her eyes again, she had to repress a shiver. There was a hardness there that she hoped to never see again. His tone was only marginally better. "I have had time to find most of the runes I recognized. None of them bode anything but ill news. Even if you are from a different time or place, I cannot take the chance that what you bear could lead anything else from another realm here. Not that I care if humans are stupid enough to get themselves killed. It is more that I do not wish to deal with the fallout."

Cora swallowed a couple of times to keep back the fear she felt. It sounded suspiciously as though the man was talking about offing her. She managed to speak up before he could continue. Though she did have to grab her courage by the tale to keep it from running away from her. "There is no way I could be used as a sacrifice to call whatever that was. The men that held me were adamant about the requirements, and I no longer fill them."

That was a bitter sentence for Cora to utter, and it showed on her face. She hadn't watched Vlad's eyes, so she was shocked when his voice came back with a softer note. "That is not something I am pleased to hear. However, you being the one used was not my main concern. I would not want this information to fall into other hands."

Cora wasn't sure what he was getting at. She frowned back at him. "Look, I have been in this place for well over two years. No one else has even shown the slightest interest in my scars, at least of those few that have seen them. All I want is to find a way home."

Vlad nodded slowly. "Ad so you shall. However, I can no longer condone you traveling freely. Just because it has not happened yet, does not mean it will not. Especially since you have now made yourself an enemy of the Church. I despise those men, and they will get what is coming to them. However, if they were to capture you, it could mean more trouble than just your death."

No matter how afraid of the vampire she was, Cora could not sit still. She jumped to her feet with no thought other than to put distance between them. Her voice showed her agitation. "I can't stay here. I understand what you are saying, but I just-" She cut herself off at that point and wrapped her arms around her middle. She couldn't bring herself to say it aloud, but she feared that if she were to stay, the nightmares would be just the beginning. She needed to keep her mind occupied if she had any hope of staying sane. She couldn't deal with this.

She was shocked when Lisa was the one to come over and gently take her by the arms. "Do not worry so. Despite how it sounds, he is not trying to say you must stay here forever. We wish to help you on this quest, that is all."

Cora gave her a confused look. "Help me? How?"

Lisa tried to reassure her with a smile. "That was what we had hoped to figure out with you."

It only took a moment for Cora to figure out what she needed to say. "I appreciate your concern, but I simply cannot stay here. I need-"

When she cut off again, Lisa picked up smoothly. "You need to be somewhere that will keep you from thinking about it."

Cora grimaced but nodded. At that point, everyone's attention was drawn to the door when Adrian spoke up. "I believe I may have a solution."

Vlad raised a brow at his son. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, and wasn't sure what to think of it. Still, he did not speak as the boy continued. "Cora, allow me to come with you. We can start by looking for the place where you first arrived. I can keep in touch with my father as we travel, and assure him of our progress, as well as ensuring nothing happens before we can find what is needed."

Cora's look turned confused, and just a little irritated. "I don't need help. I just need space!"

Despite her outburst, both Vlad and Lisa were still focused on their son. Thankfully, Adrian seemed to realize that part of Cora's problem was the fact that they would not let the subject drop. He kept his voice even as he continued. "I am not suggesting that I go just to keep an eye on you. I simply want to help, and given your continued insistence on leaving, this makes the most sense."

Vlad finally spoke up before Cora could object again. "I think it could possibly be a viable solution. Though, I do ask that you prepare before you leave. There is no point in heading into the unknown without proper supplies and at least the basis for a plan."

Cora's shoulders slumped. She could already tell that there was no point in her continued arguments. Despite everything, this family was not just going to give up and allow her to fade away. She felt tears prick her eyes as she let that thought sink in. They would be the first in a long time that even tried to care. What kind of person would she be if she continued to push them and their kindness away out of fear that they were just like everyone else? They had already proven they were not.

She finally turned to face Adrian again. "I appreciate your offer. I agree that we need to lay out some ground rules before we leave, but hopefully, that will mean we will be prepared by tomorrow. Is that acceptable?"

Adrian nodded but didn't get to respond verbally. His father did instead. "I will not object as long as you fill some of my requests. We can go over them later. For now, why don't the two of you figure out what will work best and get started on preparations? I am sure Lisa will help."

The woman stepped forward and motioned the two younger people toward the door. "Of course. Why don't we see what supplies we have that can be sent with you? We'll go from there." It was more than what Cora had expected, and she still wasn't sure what to think. However, it was enough that she had more of a lead now than she ever had. It had to be. She clung to that thought as she followed Lisa and Adrian down into the lower levels of the castle to see what they could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see them on the road. I have a few things planned that should be interesting. I hope you are all looking forward to it as much as me! Cheers!


End file.
